Leo's Christmas Wish
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: We all know that Leo can be careless. Especially with Donald's inventions. When Donald builds a brand new one-of-a-kind invention and Leo accidentally breaks it, Donald gets mad and grounds him. When Leo makes a wish that he regrets, will the wish change his life forever?


**I wasn't originally going to post this until after "Long-Term Issues" and my first chapter of "Lab Rats Mini Stories", but I finished it and wanted to publish it... so, here you go. I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS.**

* * *

**Leo's Christmas Wish**

"_I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DAD AND MY MOM NEVER MET YOU!"_

* * *

Those words swam around Leo's head all day. But what do they mean?

* * *

"_Taylor! Taylor!" Leo ran all around his room. "This isn't the life I wanted! I want everything to go back to normal! Taylor!" He slid down the wall and cried._

* * *

What's this all about? What happened? Who's Taylor and _why_ did she appear? Here's the story:

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were in the lab, with Donald showing them a new invention. "Be amazed guys, because what I'm about to show you will blow your minds." He held up a syringe with a purplish liquid in it.

"A syringe?" asked Leo.

"No. Well, yes. This is full off a healing liquid, which injected into a person, will help destroy cancer cells."

"Wow, Mr. Davenport. I've gotta say, that's impressive," said Chase.

"I know. I'M AWESOME!"

Leo said, "We should get this guy some help."

"Alright, alright. Make fun of me all you want, but every doctor office and hospital around the world will want this medication. The problem is that this is a one of a kind medication and the formula's extremely hard to copy."

"Then why make only one?" asked Adam.

"Because… I had the formula on a USB drive and I accidentally stepped on it when Leo knocked it off my desk, and the drive got busted, and the formula was on there."

"Typical Leo. Breaking stuff," said Bree.

"Yeah. Well, I can't perfect the formula again. Anyway, I'm putting this in a test tube." He picked up the syringe and pushed down on the bottom, causing the liquid to go into the glass test tube.

"Alright. Well, if that's all, I'm going to the mall with Caitlin," said Bree.

Chase said, "I'm going to the library."

"And… I'll go with Bree. Chase, you're too boring." Leo and Bree laughed. Adam, Bree and Chase left.

"Leo, I'm giving you the most important job of all: to put this away." He gave the test tube to Leo. Donald's phone rang. "I have to take this. Leo, please be careful. It's glass."

"Don't worry, Big D. I got this."

Donald put his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Leo, _please_ be careful."

"I _will,_ Big D. I promise." Donald nodded and left.

Leo was about to put it away when his phone dinged, informing him that he received a text. He set the tube on his desk and pulled out his phone.

**To: Leo**

**From: Janelle**

**Leo, do U want 2 hang out 2day? We can go 2 the movies.**

He shot back a text.

**To: Janelle**

**From: Leo**

**Yes. **

He received another one.

**To: Leo**

**From: Janelle**

**Meet me movies in 10.**

Leo put his phone back in his pocket and ran out. When he ran out, he accidentally knocked the test tube onto the floor and it smashed to pieces.

Leo was in the living room, getting ready for his movie date with Janelle. He headed for the door and he heard his name. "Leo! Leo Francis Dooley!" Leo froze. Only his mom used his full name whenever he's in trouble. That didn't sound like his mom, though. It sounded like… "Leo!" Donald came upstairs, looking very mad. "Leo!"

He turned around. "Big D! Hey..."

"Leo, what did you _do?_"

"What do you mean?"

Donald held a broken glass tube in his hand. "I found this… smashed to pieces... the liquid in it gone!"

"Oops."

"Leo, that liquid medicine was _one of a kind! I can't duplicate it! _It was going to revolutionize the healing of cancer! I spent _months _on it!"

"Well, sorry. Anyway, why _can't_ you duplicate it?"

"You broke my flash drive!"

"Oh. Technically, I knocked it off the _desk. You _stepped on it."

"Technically, you're grounded!"

"What?! But I'm supposed to meet Janelle at the movies in ten minutes!"

"Well, you're just gonna have to miss it."

"No!"

"Yes! I'm the adult here! You're the kid! You listen to me! You're grounded! Go to your room!"

Leo was furious by now. He was headed upstairs, but stopped at the first set of stairs. He was tired of his step-dad and was tired of getting in trouble with him. Before he went up, he turned and yelled, "I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DAD AND MY MOM NEVER MET YOU!" He ran upstairs. That left Donald a little hurt. He knows Leo is a handful, but never thought he would say _that._ Donald knew Leo didn't mean it, though. Or did he? Donald shook the thought from his head and went to the lab.

Leo ran to his room and slammed the door. He turned around and slid down the wall. He then stood up and flopped down on his bed. Something weird happened just then. Little stars lights appeared and were twinkling. Then, someone appeared from those star lights. Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. A girl was standing in the middle of his room. She had blonde hair that went just below her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. She had on a white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots. "W-Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Taylor. I'm your Christmas angel."

"What?"

She nodded. She closed her eyes, waved her hand, and snapped her fingers. "There. Done."

"What's done?"

She just disappeared. "Wait! What's done?! What did you do?!" Leo just rolled his eyes and got in bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day, Leo woke up… but he wasn't in his normal room. He sat up and looked around. "My old room? In our old apartment? What the–?" He quickly ran downstairs and saw his mom in the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Good morning, honey."

"Where's Big D?"

"Big who?"

"Donald."

"Donald? Who's Donald?"

"Donald Davenport. Your husband."

"Leo, I haven't been married since your dad died. I decided never to get married again. Are you feeling OK, honey?"

"Yeah. I feel fine. What's–? Ahh, I get it. Good one, Mom."

"Leo, what are you talking about? You better go lie down."

"Yeah… Yeah." He went upstairs to his room. He closed the door and flopped down on his bed.

Taylor suddenly appeared. "Hey, Leo."

"Ah!" He stood up. "Taylor. What is going on?"

"I granted your wish."

"My wish? What wish?"

"You wished that Donald wasn't your father, and I made it happen. He's no longer your father."

"But Taylor! I just said that out of anger. I didn't mean it."

"Well, there's no take backs. I guess you're out of luck." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry." She disappeared.

"Wait, Taylor–" Leo shook his head and went downstairs. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I go to a friend's house?"

"Sure you can. After school."

"No. I need to go _before _school."

"Why before?"

"I… left my homework at his house."

"Well, alright then. Just, try not to be late." Leo nodded, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the front door.

He ran to the Davenport mansion. When he got to the door, he just ran inside. "Hello?! Big D?! Adam?! Bree?! Chase?! Anyone here?!" He ran down to the lab. Adam, Bree and Chase were training with Donald. "Guys!" No response. Leo tried again. "Guys!" Still no response. "Guys!" No response _again. _"Taylor!"

Taylor appeared. "You called?"

"Yes. Why can't they hear me?"

"Oh. Well, that's easy. They can't hear you because you're not actually here."

"What do you mean?"

"Adam, Bree and Chase never met you. Therefore, they didn't get to experience what it's like to be in the real world. They've never experienced freedom."

"Wait. So because they never met me, they live here _all the time?_ Twenty-four, seven?" Taylor nodded. "Even Big D can't hear me?"

"Leo, there is no Donald. Remember? Now, I gotta go." She disappeared and re-appeared a second later. "Oh. There is something I forgot to mention."

"What?"

"The magic in your wish expires at midnight. So, if this isn't fixed before then…"

"What!? Wait. So, you're saying that if this isn't fixed before midnight, Big D's gone forever?"

"Not gone, gone. Just… gone from your memory." Leo glared at her. "Yeah… He'll be gone."

"Well, aren't you supposed to help me fix this!? You're my Christmas angel!"

"Look, I'm just doing this based on what you said. It's not my problem." She snapped her fingers and left.

"Aw, man!" He ran out of the lab and out of the Davenport mansion. He ran to school just as the bell rang. Leo ran upstairs for his first class.

A half hour later, he came downstairs and just stood by his locker. He looked around and walked to the middle of the hallway. "Taylor!"

She appeared and asked all snarky, "What?"

"Who do I hang out with?"

"No one. Since you never met Adam, Bree and Chase and they don't go to school with you, you never become popular. However, you do have _one _friend."

"Who?"

"Leo!"

"Gotta go."

"Taylor–"

"Leo!"

He froze and slowly turned around. "_Trent?!_"

Trent ran up to him. "Hey, Leo."

"_Leo?_ You never call me by my first time."

"I always call you Leo because you're my best friend."

"Best friend? What?

Taylor appeared and watched the whole thing while playing with the mini Christmas display. "Trent, will you excuse me for a sec?" He nodded and Leo walked over to her. "Uh, Taylor? What's going on? Why am I friends with _Trent?_"

Taylor was starting to speak. "Because you–"

"No. Let me guess: Because I never met Adam, Bree and Chase, they were never my best friends, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, this is just great!"

Principal Perry came out. "Dooley! My office, now! Phone call for you." He looked at Taylor and she looked at him with sympathy. By the look she wore, it's like she almost knew what the call was about.

He followed Perry to her office. He picked the phone up. "Hello . . . What? Well, is she OK . . . Thanks for telling me. Bye." He hung up the phone. He came out of the office all sad. "Taylor?"

"Yes. Your mom died. I know. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't tell me?!"

"I thought I wouldn't tell you because… well, you know."

"Well, thanks a lot!"

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"What did she die of?"

"She died in a car accident. She was crossing the street and got hit. She died on impact."

"If Big D was there, he would've pushed her out of the way, wouldn't he?"

"Leo–"

"There's no Big D, I know. I just… wish I didn't say what I said to him."

"Well, you heard me."

"Yeah, yeah. There's no take backs."

"Unfortunately, yes. That's true. Now, if you'll excuse me," she started as she put sunglasses on and continued, "I'm off to Mexico. Hasta la bye, bye." She left and Leo sighed.

After school, Leo decided to go to Davenport mansion. He entered and saw that Donald was lying on the couch, all covered up in numerous blankets, thermometer in his mouth, and ice pack on his head. Adam and Chase were sitting next to him and Bree stood next to him. She took the thermometer out of his mouth and said, "105.3. I don't get it. Why's his temperature still rising? Isn't it supposed to be going down?"

Donald wrapped his hands around his stomach and moaned. "Ah! It hurts!"

"I'm calling 911!" said Chase, running over to the phone and dialed the dreaded number.

Bree held her father's hand. "You'll be OK, Mr. Davenport. You'll be OK."

"Guys! Big D! Guys!"

Paramedics came and rushed in. They ran over to Donald and sat by him. "Can you hear us, pal?" It sounded like Donald was having trouble breathing. They put a mask on him. "Stay with us, pal. Stay with us." They put Donald on a stretcher and rushed out with him. Adam, Bree and Chase followed.

"No. No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Leo ran upstairs to his room… or _a _room, filled with boxes, that was formerly his room. "What?! My– my room. What happened?" He ran to the middle of the room. "Taylor!" He had tears in his eyes. "Taylor! Taylor!" Leo ran all around his room. "This isn't the life I wanted! I want everything to go back to normal! Taylor!" He slid down the wall and cried. Some lights sparkled outside and wind swirled around. Leo looked up from crying and noticed something. He was back in his room. _His _room. "My room!" Leo realized something. "Big D!" He ran out of his room. "Big D!" Leo ran downstairs. Donald walked into the living room as he came downstairs. "Big D!" He lunged himself into Donald's arms.

"Whoa." Donald wrapped his arms around his step-son. "What's this for?"

"I'm so sorry, Big D. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For always touching your stuff when you tell me not to. I'm really sorry about what I said. I don't hate you. You are the best father I could ask for. You are perfect for my mom, and I couldn't ask for a better guy for her. I love you, Dad." Leo hugged him.

Donald hugged him too and kissed his head. "I love you too, Leo." He was about to go upstairs when Donald said, "You know you're still grounded, right?"

Leo smiled. "I know. Thanks."

"Uh… you're welcome." Leo went upstairs. Donald thought that was strange, but shook that thought. Besides, it was _Leo. _

Leo went to his room and sat on his bed. Taylor appeared and Leo smiled. "Well, Leo. It looks like you got what you wanted after all."

"Thanks, Taylor."

"You're welcome."

"Merry Christmas, Taylor."

"Merry Christmas, Leo." They both hugged and then she disappeared.

Leo learned a couple things that day: No matter how much trouble he gets in with Donald, he's the best father he could ask for, and to be careful what you wish for. It just might come true.


End file.
